Mounting brackets having a generally U-shaped cross-section with lateral faces flaring outwardly so as to generally correspond to the shape of a ceiling, and provided with an opening for hooking a ceiling fixture for example, are known in the art (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,507 to the present applicant).
Such a bracket may be mounted in a straddling arrangement over a channel formed by two flaring sides of the U-shaped channels of a corrugated ceiling for example, at an angle substantially corresponding to an angle of the flaring lateral faces of the bracket. These lateral faces may be provided with a set of holes adapted to receive screws for securing the lateral faces of the brackets on the sides of the channel. When the bracket is fixed to the channel, a hook having an open loop can be supported and support a ceiling fixture for example. The bracket may also be provided with a pair of openings in the joining face between the two lateral faces, the openings allowing the passage of electrical wires when the ceiling fixture is an electrical fixture.
Such a bracket may also be mounted on a channel of the corrugated ceiling, by straddling the lateral faces thereof over sides of the channel by a set of screws extending through a set of holes provided in the lateral faces of the bracket.
In spite of ongoing developments, there is still a need in the art for mounting brackets having improved strength characteristics while manufactured according to an efficient and cost-effective method.